Talk:Sniper Mordecai
Originally I was going to post this on the Talk:Maliwan_Volcano page, but then I realized that I was going to spend forever talking about it, and I decided that it wasn't the right forum to be blabbing on about every sniper rifle/combat rifle strategy I could think of. :SO.... I'm putting it here. :Snipers, something I can talk about. Equipment List :1)First off, my suggestion is that you have a Fire sniper, preferably one with a big splash (The Maliwan Volcano works perfectly) :2)Then get yourself a sniper rifle that does a wicked amount of damage in a single shot, or if you can find one with an accuracy above 90% get a Jakobs Skullmasher they do in excess of 800 damage and with Mordecai's focus your shot grouping will be about the size of a dollar bill all the way across Skagzilla's arena. Just for information a level 28 Light Orange Skullmasher does 142 x 6 damager per shot, and with a base of 93.3 acc. I hit everything I point at. :3)Last but not least get yourself a sniper that does fairly fast and hits fairly hard. You won't find a sniper that does as much as a Skullmasher early in the game AND has a fire rate to compare with a liquid, AND has a good enough accuracy rating to keep you in the game. So my suggestion is for your first play through *and up until you find something better/faster* a Hyperion Ultra LB30.G Crimson Sniper *which is what I'm using at level 34* is perfect. Don't worry about getting a shock weapon, you should never as a sniper spec Mordecai EVER have to use a shock weapon, they're worthless outside of taking shields, and with trespass at 5, you have a 100% chance of bypassing them. Support Weapons Explanation Now onto your support weapons. I myself don't use pistols, but that's because outside of the first few levels *until you get yourself a decent SMG/Combat Rifle* they're almost worthless, That is, unless you're running a gunslinger, but this isn't the gunslinger talk page, this is the sniper Mordecai talk page. Again, I don't use pistols of ANY kind, so revolvers are out of the question, unless they're scoped at least 1.5x, do in excess of 600dmg per shot (that's after class bonuses/mods are taken into consideration) outside of a critical AND they fire above 90% accuracy. (Finding a revolver that does that on first play through not using the gunslinger skill tree is very unlikely) I highly suggest you don't use Eridian weapons, not as a sniper mordecai with Trespass because they don't use "bullets" and that particular skill doesn't seem to apply to Eridian weapons, leaving you with 5 wasted skill points every time you decide to use them. Now, if you're running low on ammo, and you are no where near an ammo station/in the middle of combat, by all means if you have one, use it. They're powerful as is, there's no denying that. Shotguns, Rifles, SMGs So that leave you with Shotguns, Combat Rifles, and SMGs *shut up about rocket launchers we'll get to that in a minute. :Shotguns: You should carry AT MINIMUM a corrosive, or high damage non-elemental shotgun on you at all times, they're great for Scythids, Spiderants, Rakks, and Psycho Midgets. Anything small and scurrying is a pain in the ass even if you're using an quick-fire rifle, so it's best to keep one of these handy at all times. When you get towards the end of the game where you're fighting Crimson Lance, and Defenders in their home base you won't need the "Get-outta-my-face" double action of the shotgun as much, so if you have something better to use, by all means. A good one to use is a Caustic Matador, or The_Blister. If you're looking for a non-elemental shotgun find yourself an SPR, or ZPR Painful Matador. :SMGs: Carry an SMG on you at all times, you'll find ammo for it just about everywhere and when you need to you can switch to it to take someone out MUCH easier than you could with a sniper rifle if you're looking to pick up that second wind. Everyone talks about how badass the hellfires are, honestly if you're using your SMG to light people on fire as Mordecai, you're an idiot, plain and simple. Use your sniper rifle for that, and make sure it's a volcano. Pick yourself up a TD440 Caustic SMG for elemental damage. it'll run you about $150k-200k at a vending machine if you can find one. If not, look for a Violent or Hostile SMG, they'll do you well, and if you can find one from hyperion, that'll do you one better because it will be more accurate. :Combat Rifles: I have 2 combat rifles, one is a Vladof TCH390 Glorious Havoc, and the other is a TCH40 Glorious Havoc *the TCH40 has the caustic effect at x3 but at approximately 50% damage of the TCH390. I suggest having two on you at all times, if you can afford the space *early in the game you may not be able to*. Make sure one has a large magazine, and a firerate faster than 4.0, preferably around 8.0-10.0. The other one should be your back-up elemental weapon, depending on the enemies you're fighting. (remember though, absolutely no static weapons, they blow whale fromunda). I used to have a Hyperion build combat rifle that held a 12 round magazine did around 500 on a critical against enemies equal to my level and had a 1.5x scope. Unfortunately after a while if became obsolete. The single shot combat rifles are generally more powerful, so a semi-automatic combat rifle with either an acid element or an explosive element would serve you well. Bazookas *tomato, tomato....that doesn't work in text* Finally we get to the bazookas. *shut upah you face with all the "They're called ROCKET LAUNCHERS", I spit on your graves* Get yourself a bazooka, make sure it's not one of those I shoot shit in every direction BUT the one I'm pointing in kinda rocket launchers UNLESS it has a very large splash AND you're going for the elemental damage. I highly suggest you get a Helix prefixed rocket launcher. If you can get a STEEL HELIX prefix, that's even MORE uncommon, but very much possible. The helix pattern rocket launcher fire three rockets at your target in a spiraling circle *much like looking at a helix from the bottom and following it upwards* and they are absolutely devastating. However, you should really only rely on rocket launchers if you don't have an explosive element sniper rifle/combat rifle. The rocket launchers can become to wieldy and take up space in the inventory if you're using it as a back up. A bazooka will serve you well for most of your early game (they didn't start showing up in my game until well past level 10) My weapons as of level 34 at the Crimson Enclave Sniper Rifles Combat Rifles/Shotguns MISC. WEAPONRY These are the weapons I keep in my inventory just in case. Shield/CMOD/ARTI Artifact